


Stars

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drink, Fluff, InkBerry, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, dreamberry, i love, omg, star sanses, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Ink, Dream, and Blue are all in a very happy polyamorous relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ~ If you want to, could you possibly write some Ink x Dream? They're pretty cute in my opinion :3 you also said ot3 so if you want to do an ot3 of the Star Sanses instead (Ink x Dream x Blueberry) then it would be super adorable!

Ink knew he was in for it the second he walked in the door.

 

He stared at the two skeletons on the couch, their eyes wide with a deer in the headlights look.

 

He felt a blush rise to his face, and then he huffed, looking away.

 

“Wow, you guys started without me?” He pouted, slinging the paintbrush off his back and leaning it carefully against the wall.

 

“S-sorry, Ink, we just-”

 

“You were taking so long! We tried to contact you! We couldn't wait any longer!”

 

They pleaded, twin blushes on their faces as well. Ink mock glared at them, throwing his head back dramatically.

 

“But it was tradition! How could you start the cuddle session without me?”

 

Blue and Dream sat on the couch, snuggled close in each other’s arms, their eyes still wide with guilt. Blue looked close to crying, and Ink’s facade dropped, his first instinct carrying him over to the couch to wrap his arms around both skeletons, pressing a kiss to Blue’s teeth.

 

“Blue, I was kidding, I love you both so much. I don't really mind.”

 

Blue nuzzled into his hold, Dream pressing a kiss to the side of his skull.

 

“S-Sorry, Ink. I'm such a crybaby.”

 

“No you're not!” Dream objected, pressing a long kiss to Blue’s teeth. He pulled away with a determined sparkle in his golden eyes. “You’re the strongest monster I know, and you never give up on anything or anyone! We love you because of that.”

 

Blue sniffled and wiped at his unshed tears.

 

“Hey, hey.” Ink placed a hand on Blue’s cheek, forcing the other to look at him. “It’s okay to cry when you think you've upset us. It just shows how much you care.”

 

Blue smiled, and the three of them stayed snuggled on the couch for quite a while.

 

~~~~

 

“Hey Dream?”

 

“Yeah, Ink?”

 

“Did you sweep the floor today?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

Ink stared at the chore chart Blue had stubbornly insisted on having for all three of them. It was kept in the kitchen, and Ink had decided to maybe bribe Blue for affection by getting his share done, if not for a certain problem.

 

“It’s checked off, but I didn't do it. Actually, all the chores are checked off, and it’s only, what, noon?”

 

Dream shrugged, leaning out from behind Ink to look at the chart.

 

“Well, I'm not complaining. We don't have to do anything else for the rest of the day.”

 

Ink looked up at Dream with a mischievous gleam in his suddenly spiky looking eyes.

 

“Unless you wanna spend all that free time together while Blue’s out?”

 

Ink had barely spoken the words before Dream wrapped his arms around him and pushed their teeth together. Ink pressed back, pulling Dream against him and opening his mouth, inviting the other inside.

 

Their tongues moved around each other, just enjoying the feelings that shot through them with every movement. Ink receded, allowing Dream control, and he let out a small noise as Dream gladly took the given opportunity.

 

“Ink, Dream, I'm home!”

 

Yelping, both parted, still holding each other close as they whipped their heads around to watch Blue waltz through the front door.

 

He gave them a big grin, very obviously knowing just what they had been up to.

 

“If you guys are going to continue that, take it out of the kitchen, I need the space to work on dinner.”

 

Dream blushed gold and buried his face into Ink's chest, and the artist couldn't help but coo over how cute and flustered he was.

 

“Get out of the kitchen!” Blue pushed them out, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his giggles at the way Ink was holding their flustered Dream.

 

“Noooo, Blue, I don't wanna!” Ink whined between the small ‘awww'ing that only made Dream blush harder.

 

“I'll make you sleep on the couch tonight, Ink, get out of the kitchen and go cuddle your new teddy bear somewhere else.”

 

Dream gave an embarrassed screech.

 

~~~~

 

“Ah, fuck.”

 

“Language, Ink!”

 

“Aw, c’mon, not you too, Dream.”

 

“Can we focus on the problem at hand here?”

 

“Did you just unintentionally make a pun, Blue?”

 

Blue stomped his foot angrily, a slight flush rising to his face.

 

“No! You’re just as bad as Papyrus!”

 

They were standing in a circle, trying to decide who’d sleep in the middle tonight, the winner getting to sleep being cuddled by the other two. Unfortunately, Ink suggested rock, paper, scissors, and they’d all chosen one of each.

 

“Nevermind that, Ink, Blue, who won?” Dream tried to get them back on topic, still awkwardly holding out his hand for paper.

 

“Well, my scissors beat your paper, but Blue’s rock beats my scissors. So yeah, I think we have a three way tie.” Ink spoke the obvious, and Dream rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course we do. But who gets to sleep in the middle?”

 

“Obviously, me.” Blue scoffed, putting his hand down in favor of putting both on his hips.

 

“Blue, no offense, last time you slept in the middle, Dream and I woke up and thought we’d suffocated you. As the tallest, I think it should be me.” Ink proclaimed, sparking another argument from the other two.

 

“hey, you three, shut up, what’s going on?”

 

“Papyrus, they won't let me sleep in the middle tonight!”

 

“We all  _ tied _ in rock, paper, scissors, Blue, we don't even  _ know _ who’s sleeping in the middle yet!” Ink jumped to his and Dream’s defense while the tall skeleton stared down at them from the second floor.

 

“you know you could've just played another round, right?”

 

Silence.

 

“ROCK PAPER SCISSORS.”

 

“OH COME ON.”

 

“PAPYRUS IT HAPPENED AGAIN HELP.”

 

~~~~

 

A shifting movement to his left woke him, blinking awake as someone left the room. At the absence of warmth to his right, Ink gently unwrapped Dream’s arms from around him and followed Blue out of the room.

 

Ink found him in the kitchen, and he sleepily wrapped him in a backward hug.

 

“What’s wrong Blue?” He murmured, pulling Blue against him.

 

Blue sighed, leaning into Ink's affection and closing his eyes.

 

“Couldn't sleep. Sorry I woke you.”

 

“S’okay. C’mere.”

 

Still half asleep, Ink turned Blue around and pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Ink spoke when he pulled away. Blue sighed, resting his hands on the sides of Ink’s face.

 

“I'm just... worried, I guess. You and Dream won't... won't ever get rid of me, right?”

 

With no hesitation, Ink pushed his teeth to Blue’s, kissing him as hard as he could. He swiped his tongue across the other’s teeth, and Blue let him in, both of them making out in the middle of the night in a dimly lit kitchen.

 

“Blue, we would  never . We would never even  _ consider  _ it. We invited you to be with us. You are just as important as Dream is to me.”

 

Another pair of arms wrapped around Blue, a drowsy Dream hugging him from behind.

 

“We love you, Blue.”

 

They stood there in each other's warmth for a moment.

 

“... It’s warmer in the bed.”

 

“Let's go.”

 

~~~~

 

“We’re off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!” Blue sang happily, swinging both his boyfriends hands as they walked. Ink and Dream exchanged a grin, bursting out into laughter and the bouncy way Blue took every step.

 

“Wait wait, stop, Blue.” Dream spoke, and all three of them grinned widely, stopping on the path.

 

Then, simultaneously, they started skipping, swinging their hands, all three of them singing to the tops of their non existent lungs.

 

The looks they got were completely worth everything.

 

When they got home, still giggling, Dream asked.

 

“Why that song, Blue?”

 

Blue shrugged.

 

“I've been wanting to watch that movie again.”

 

There was a beat of silence, and then Dream and Ink ran in different directions.

 

“I'll make the popcorn!”

 

“I'll get the pillows! Blue, get the movie out!”

 

~~~~

 

There was nothing more peaceful than waking up in the dark with the t.v. still on, its dim light washing over the room.

 

Especially when you were cuddled between the two people you loved the most in the world.

 

Blue sighed happily and snuggled against Dream, both of them leaning on Ink.

 

“Hey, Blue?”

 

“Yes Dream?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Blue looked up to meet Dream’s concerned gaze, and he smiled. He pulled himself closer to leave a kiss on Dream’s teeth, wrapping his arms around the other.

 

“I'm fine, Dreamy. I'm fine.”

 

~~~~

 

“so, all three of you-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“are dating-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“each other-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“at the same time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sans sighed and rubbed his temples, and Ink gave him a moment, glancing back into the kitchen of the Multivoid, where Dream and Blue were attempting to make something.

 

“you know what, this is fine, this is good, i’m just gonna go see if this makes sense somewhere else.”

 

Ink snorted, turning around and heading into the kitchen, where Blue was being chased by a laughing Dream, holding up a bag of flour.

 

About two seconds later, the flour had been thrown everywhere, the three sanses covered in a light coat of white and laying in a heap on the floor.

  
Ink was the first to start giggling, pulling the other two into a hug when they joined in.


End file.
